The Demoness and Me
by E. 0rchid
Summary: Two people running from failure. One a failed friendship, the other for simply failing themself. What if a negative plus a negative equals a positive. Summary sux, but check it out anyway. AU. Oh! My Goddess crossover. RonxOC.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Oh! My Goddess, so please don't sue me.

**The Demoness and Me**

**Episode 1: Introductions**

"I can't believe it's almost been a year," a young man said to himself as he laid awake in his futon. His sandy blond hair was long and his bangs nearly covered his chocolate brown eyes. As he sat pondering events long past he ran a hand down his round baby face feeling a slight amount of stubble under his chin. 'I guess I need to shave, although with the training Sensei is putting me through I don't think I'll have much time,' the young man thought to himself as he released a beleaguered sigh. 'I really do wonder what Kim's doing right now…I still can't believe what happened that night.'

**-Flashback-**

"Kim!" the young man shouted as he busted through the doors of the school gym interrupting the prom dance. He was currently dressed in a slightly worn red hockey jersey, a black long sleeve tee-shirt, tan cargo pants which were slightly frayed at the bottom, and a pair of old sneakers.

"Ron!?" Kim exclaimed as she whipped around and saw the young man fumbling around with the balloons in the doorway. 'What's he doing here?' she thought to herself as she brushed a stray strand of her red hair out of her slender face, 'I thought he said he wasn't coming to the dance.' She looked herself over anxiously in an attempt to look slightly less disheveled due to her dancing. Brushing off a stray strand of lint from her sparkling baby blue dress, and running a hand through her fiery mane in order to make sure her ponytail was still holding in place, she approached Ron.

"Kim! The Little Diablo toys are evil!" Ron shouted as he whipped around to face the open doorway which led to the parking lot, and where hundreds of Little Diablo toys should be marching. However, much to Ron's astonishment, there was not a single toy on the cement walkway, or even crawling on his rickety moped. "Huh?" Ron stated with an eyebrow raised in skepticism as he looked around for the little red and black menaces, "I swear they were right here K.P!"

"Whoa, are you feeling okay Ron?" a young man wearing a clean white tux asked with false concern evident in his voice as he approached the distraught young man. His long brown hair was slicked back in a sophisticated style, his eyes were a deep brown, and he had a strong square chin that complimented his slender face.

"Oh no! Don't even start!" Ron exclaimed as he waved a hand defensively and narrowed his chocolate brown orbs dangerously. "I know what that means, that means that you think Ron's making this whole thing up! Well I know my best friend Kim believes me!" Ron turned to face Kim with a triumphant grin on his face and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Although she did think his story was a little ridiculous, and that he might possibly be jealous beyond imagination, Kim felt obligated to side with her best friend despite the fact he might have just lost his mind. "Um, sure right," Kim started nervously as she forced her apologetic emerald eyes to meet Eric's, "Yeah the little Diablo toys were here and…"

"And they were evil!" Ron finished for her as he raised his hands in the air for emphasis, "And the worst part is Drakken's behind the whole thing! It's part of some crazy diabolical plot of his!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Eric interrupted as he shook his head in disbelief and chuckled lightly. "Are we talking about the take over the world guy? Why would he use toys first of all, and how do we know that you're not making this entire thing up?" Eric snapped with an incredulous look forming on his features.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ron exclaimed with his eyes wide and mouth agape, "I mean do you really think that I would coming crashing in ruining the school prom to lie about something like this!"

"To be honest," Eric began with a sneer as he stalked up to Ron. "I think you're doing this because you're jealous of the fact that Kim went to the dance with me instead of you!" Eric stated as his face stopped mere millimeters away from Ron's and he tried to stare the enraged young man down.

"Dude you have seriously lost it," Ron snapped back in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl. "I would never forsake my best friend's happiness just because I might be a little jealous!" Ron bellowed causing everyone, including the d.j. and the music, to stop dead in their tracks. "Wait…did I say that out loud?" Ron questioned as his cheeks turned rosy, although his face kept the same sneer on it.

"You did," Eric smirked as he let up slightly and turned to face Kim who had her hand clasped over her mouth in shock. "Smooth Stoppable, real smooth. Now we're definitely going to believe your little story," Eric stated triumphantly as he walked over to Kim and took her free hand. "Come on Kim, you don't need to waste your time on his crazy story. Let's have a good time," Eric stated as he tried to get Kim to follow him to the dance floor only to be stopped by Kim standing her ground.

Glaring at Eric for a moment she then turned her attention to Ron. "Ron while I know the fact that me and Eric being together has you jellin', there is no reason for you to lie to me," Kim stated as she put a hand up in order to keep Ron from protesting, "Please Ron, just leave it alone."

"Kim," Ron stated softly as his eyes widened with shock but he immediately regained his composure and stalked over to the table where a Monique was sitting and grabbed Kim's Kimmunicator out of her baby blue purse. "Well why don't we just ask Wade? I'm sure he'll back me up! I mean I know he heard Drakken pick up the phone when I called Bueno Nacho HQ!" Upon finishing his statement he forced the light blue metallic object into Kim's hands and folded his arms over his chest waiting patiently for Wade's response. However both failed to notice Eric's eyes go wide with panic before he quickly pulled out a sleek blue cell phone and contacted an anonymous individual.

"Fine Ron, we'll contact Wade and let him decide," Kim stated in a slightly irritated tone of voice as she turned the device on and paged Wade. While this was going on Eric quickly finished his call and snapped the phone shut as quietly as possible. They also didn't notice the smug smile on his face that seemed to signify his inevitable victory.

After waiting a minute and receiving no response from Wade Kim had started to grow a little concerned, which was evident due to the fact that her brow was slightly furrowed and her features were full of concern. 'Okay, something is definitely wrong here,' Kim thought to herself as she tried one last time to make contact with the child super genius. 'Maybe Ron was right,' Kim began to think before a slightly pudgy young African American boy popped up on the tiny screen wearing an over size baby blue tee-shirt and sipping a soda.

"Hey Kim," Wade stated with a wave, "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at a dance or something?"

Kim was a little skeptical about answering the boy's questions due to the fact that Wade sounded slightly older then her should have so she asked, "Is there something wrong Wade, you don't sound like yourself."

Wade's eyes seemed to grow wide at Kim's comment but he quickly regained his posture a simply waved Kim off saying, "It's nothing, just a little cold…sooo, what can I help you with?"

"Well Wade, Ron says that you patched him through to Bueno Nacho HQ and Drakken picked up the phone. He also said that the little Diablo toys are evil machines which function as a key part of Drakken's new take over the world plot," Kim stated as she stared at the screen intently and waited for the super genius to tell her what was really going on.

After typing furiously for a moment Wade returned his gaze to Kim and shook his head solemnly. "Sorry Kim, but I don't have any of this on my file," Wade stated in an overly sweet tone of voice. "It seems like Ron might be making it all up," Wade stated with a smug smile that went unnoticed by Kim and Ron due to the fact that Kim was currently glaring a hole through Ron.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ron snapped incredulously as he snatched the Kimmunicator out of Kim's hands and glared at Wade. "You and me both know that Drakken picked up that phone when I called! Who paid you off Load, I want names and I want them now!" Ron cried out as Wade began to chuckle darkly. 'Wait a minute, I think I know that laugh,' Ron thought to himself as he whipped around to face Kim currently had her arms folded over her chest as she continued to glare at Ron.

"Sorry Ron, but I think you've lost it," Wade stated as took one last sip of his soda and said, "Well Kim I hope you can still have some fun, talk to you later." With that the young man signed out and left Ron to fend off an angry gym full of prom students.

"While I know this is going to sound crazy," Ron stated as he began to chuckle nervously while rubbing the base of his neck, "I think that was Drakken instead of Wade."

"You know what Ron, I don't care!" Kim snapped as she snatched the Kimmunicator out of Ron's hand and jammed it into her purse with a snarl. "Why can't you just let me have a good time? Are you really that jealous that you would ruin my prom night!?" Kim exclaimed with exasperation evident in her voice.

"K.P. that's not it!" Ron cried out desperately as his chocolate brown eyes widened in shock, "I'm trying to tell you that something is seriously wrong!"

"You know what Stoppable, why don't you let me and Kim have a good time?" Eric suggested as he placed a not so firm grip on Ron's shoulder. "Why don't you and your delusions go back home, and why don't you let everyone else enjoy the night?" Eric stated earning a cheer from the crowd who had gathered around to watch the spectacle.

"Back off pretty boy!" Ron snapped as he yanked his arm out of Eric's grasp and turned to face Kim. "Please K.P.," Ron started to beg before he was cut off by Kim putting her slender hand up to his face.

"Please Ron, please just stop and go home," Kim stated as she looked up him with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I want you to go home okay? In fact maybe we shouldn't see each other for a little while," Kim stated dejectedly as she walked into Eric's open arms and was immediately wrapped in a gentle embrace.

"Kim you don't mean that!" Ron gasped as tears started to form in the corners of his own eyes and he brought his hands up to his face in shock.

"I do Ron, now please go home. I'll call you when I think you've stopped being so jealous," Kim stated as she followed Eric back to the dance floor and the music resumed full force. While everyone else returned to the dance floor determined to have a good time, Ron Stoppable simply stood staring at Kim and Eric in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," Ron started as his body began to feel numb and warm tears ran over his freckles and down his cheeks. Ron was so shocked that he couldn't even feel his pet naked mole rat Rufus climb out his pocket and start to curse Kim and her date. "I guess I really should go home," Ron said to himself as he slouched his shoulders, walked out of the gym doors, and hopped on his moped. 'This has to be a dream,' he thought to himself as he started up the moped which started rattling at first and then suddenly died releasing a huge fog of black exhaust smog.

"Things can't get much worse can they buddy?" Ron inquired as he coughed violently, hopped off of his moped, and began to walk home.

"Aww," Rufus stated as he felt his human's pain ring in the confines of his own heart. He immediately began to tear up and cry as he cursed Kim and Eric once again.

"Don't waste your time buddy, they're right. I guess I am nothing but a loser after all," Ron told Rufus as he gazed up at the stars that shone brightly in the clear night sky. "I'm not going to say anything to gynx it, but the stars are really nice to night," Ron dreamily said to himself as he continued to stare up into the celestial heavens. 'Maybe things will work out in the end…probably not,' Ron thought to himself as he continued on his long trek home

About thirty minutes later Ron had finally arrived at his doorstep. Approaching the red wooden door Ron almost knocked and rung the door bell before he remembered that his parents had gone to bed early, so instead his fished within the depths of his baggy cargos and pulled out his house key which was attached to several key chains, each with it's own goofy phrase. Of course these sayings did nothing for the distraught Ron as he opened the door and walked into the pitch black entry way of his house. Taking off his shoes Ron headed toward the pitch black confines of the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Within it Ron looked past all of the jams, fruit, vegetables, and dairy to find some day old Bueno Nacho and a soda with a bendy straw in it.

"Well at least I got my bendy straw in the end," Ron said to himself as he grabbed the food out and placed it in the microwave. "While definitely not as good as the real thing I guess it'll have to do, huh buddy?" Ron asked his companion as he waited for his food to finish heating up. Rufus simply gave his owner a somber nod. "Come on buddy, it isn't all that bad. I mean it at least we don't have to worry about imaginary evil robot toys trying to kill us. In fact we don't have to worry about anyone, not those little kids, or the rest of those free loaders," Ron stated as the microwave sounded a dull ring signifying that the food was done.

"Alright, lets eat," Ron stated as he grabbed his naco and downed it in one go. Ron and Rufus ate the rest of their meal in the dark, neither wanting to turn on the light. After they finished their meal Ron carried his buddy upstairs where he brushed his teeth, Rufus did his own, and changed into his light blue pajamas. Taking a minute to gaze at himself in the mirror Ron noted that he had seen better days. As he turned to get into his bed his vision fell on a picture of Kim and himself. It was the same picture that he had looked at when he decided that he wouldn't lose Kim no matter what. 'Well that definitely worked out,' Ron thought to himself sourly as reached out to snatch the picture down only to pause upon actually placing his fingers on it.

"I guess I'll never get over our friendship, or her," Ron said to himself as he released a beleaguered sigh and moped over to his unmade bed. The deep blue sheets had never looked this good to him before as he slowly climbed into the bed and closed his eyes. Just before he allowed sleep to claim his fatigued form he began to think. "You know Rufus I think I remember Sensei saying that I could visit Yamanouchi anytime I felt like…what do you say we spend senior year there?" Ron suggested to his pink hairless friend who was currently donning a navy blue sleeping cap with a little white fluffy ball on the top.

"Yep," Rufus stated sleepily as he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to be enveloped with sweet dreams.

"Alright, then we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning after I tell mom and dad," Ron stated with a small smile as he added, "It'll be good to see Yori and the others again anyway." With that Ron's eyes fluttered for a few seconds before he allowed them to close completely and an uneasy sleep to consume his body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this Ronald?" Ron's father questioned as he started up his little red convertible and brushed his mustache in the rear view mirror.

"Positive dad, I need some change and I think this is for the best," Ron stated from the back seat as he allowed himself to yawn a loud deep yawn. "Besides you and mom are always telling me I need to get out there a do something with my life, so studying abroad will definitely get me some brownie points when it comes to college," Ron stated as he stared out the window.

"Well at least tell me the family you're going to be staying with," Mr. Stoppable stated as he turned around to face his son with concern evident in his eyes. "Otherwise I'm not going to be able to let you go."

Ron sighed as he continued to stare out the window and said, "I already told you dad, they didn't tell me the name of the family. They just told me which terminal to meet them at." While Ron hated to lie to his parents in this situation he had no choice, he had already promised Sensei not to tell anyone of Yamanouchi and he was always one to keep his promises.

Mr. Stoppable sighed but figured he could do nothing about the circumstances involving his son's trip, so he simply gave up. 'If this is what he really wants then I wont stop him, I just wish I knew why he wanted to leave so badly,' Mr. Stoppable thought to himself as he put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. "Well then I guess our next stop will be the air port," Mr. Stoppable stated as he turned out of the driveway and sped down the street. However, at that same time a distressed red head was making her way toward the Stoppable residence and an incredibly fast pace.

"I can't believe I didn't believe him! I'm so stupid!" Kim shouted to herself as she ran past another row of houses and turned the corner. She was currently donning her infamous green tank top, and blue jeans. By the time she made it past the second row of houses Ron and his father had long since gone, but Kim didn't know that as she ran up the Stoppable's house and rang the door bell rapidly. 'I still can't believe he didn't pick up the phone,' Kim stated as she furrowed her brows in confusion, 'I mean he can't be that mad at me could he?' After waiting a minute Kim heard a loud crash and some clattering before the door opened to reveal a disheveled Mrs. Stoppable in nothing but her bath robe. "Hi Mrs. Stoppable, sorry to interrupt, but can I speak to Ron?" Kim inquired with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Well first you have to tell me what happened to your arm!" Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed with a gasp as she pointed to gauze on Kim's bicep.

"Oh it's no big, just another of Drakken's take over the world plots," Kim stated with a shrug, "Don't worry he's back in jail."

"Really? Ronald never told me that about last night," Mrs. Stoppable stated as she furrowed her brows in concern.

"Well you see that's kinda the reason I need to speak with him," Kim stated sheepishly as she looked at the ground started to kick a small pile of rocks at her feet.

"What do you mean Kimberly?" Mrs. Stoppable questioned as she continued to stare at Kim's bandage.

"We kind of had this fight last night Mrs. Stoppable, and it turned out that Ron was right," Kim stated as she looked up at Mrs. Stoppable with a sorrowful look in her eyes. "I just want to apologize and try to make it up to him."

Mrs. Stoppable gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's wrong?" Kim questioned wearily.

"Now it makes sense!" Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed with a scoff.

"What does?" Kim questioned again as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ron just left for a study abroad trip, and I'm guessing your fight was one of the reasons," Mrs. Stoppable stated as she motioned for a distraught Kim to come in. "I'm sure if we hurry we can catch them before he leaves," Mrs. Stoppable stated as she ran up the stairs to get dressed.

"It can't be," Kim mumbled to herself with a look of disbelief in her eyes. After a moment she snapped herself out of it and whipped out her Kimmunicator. "Wade I need to know where Ron is going right now!" Kim snapped as the sleepy eyed boy genius answered the call.

"What for? Isn't he at his house?" Wade questioned as he began to type.

"No, he's leaving to go study abroad," Kim stated as her grip on the Kimmunicator got tighter.

"Kim, what exactly did you say to him last night?" Wade asked with concern evident in his voice.

"No time Wade!" Kim snapped, "I need to find him right now!"

"Okay, okay, it looks like he's just about to reach the airport. However I can't seem to hack into his ticket purchasing account for some strange reason. It seems someone is intentionally trying to block out hackers, and they're really good," Wade stated as he continued to try to hack the firewall. "Oh no!" Wade exclaimed as his as his eyes went wide with terror and the computer screen went red and a black skull flashed on all of the terminals. "They're trying to crash my system! Sorry Kim, but I've got to work on this before Team Possible goes up in flames," Wade stated as he cut the link and the Kimmunicator's screen went black.

"It already has," Kim grumbled dejectedly as she flopped down on the coach and cupped her hands over her face.

"Alright dear, let's go!" Mrs. Stoppable stated as she headed toward the garage.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Stoppable," Kim mumbled between the cracks in her hands, "Wade already checked and Ron's about to board his flight to wherever he's going." With that said Kim allowed herself to cry a good long cry as Mrs. Stoppable set down her purse and sat on the coach trying to console the distraught you woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the airport Ron was waving his last goodbyes to his father who did the same as he dabbed the tears out of his eyes with a tissue.

"See ya' later dad!" Ron shouted as he stepped up and got his ticket checked.

"Good luck son! Have a good time!" Mr. Stoppable shouted back as he watched his son wave back and board the plane. 'I hope this helps you son,' Mr. Stoppable thought to himself as he turned and walked toward the parking lot.

"Alright buddy, it's time for a fresh start," Ron stated as he walked on board the plane, put his luggage in the overhead compartment, and took his seat in business class. "It sure was nice of dad to loan me his company discount for these great seats, huh Rufus?" Ron questioned as he buckled his seat belt and pulled out his Game Man. Rufus merely nodded in response as he stifled a yawn and went back to sleep. "Alright! It's time to take out some zombies!" Ron stated as he licked his lips, furrowed his brow, and started the game.

**-End Flashback-**

"Well no point in thinking about this anymore then I have," Ron said to himself as he stifled as yawn and closed his eyes. "Tomorrows another day, and all I can do is keep living." With that Ron allowed himself to fall asleep.

**-Meanwhile at a Tokyo Convenience Store-**

"Hello! Would you like to have your bentou box warmed up for you?" a young woman with long flowing canary yellow blond hair inquired with a cheerful smile. Her elegant and slender face seemed out of place in a small Tokyo convenience store, but she seemed to be content enough. She was currently donning a green dress shirt with orange stripes running down it and a cheap plastic name tag. However, there was one feature that really stood out and that was the six red markings adorning her face. There were two on her forehead, and two on each cheek.

"Yeah, and could I get an anko bun as well?" a red haired young man inquired as he looked over the counter.

"Sorry, but we just sold out!" the young woman responded with a polite smile, "We do have the new kinago bun however!"

"That would be fine," the young man stated with a nod as another man walked in to deliver some magazines.

"Alright, thank you very much," the young woman stated with a small bow.

"Yo, delivery!" a deliver man greeted as he wheeled the magazines over to the rack on a dolly.

"Hello and thank you!" the young woman greeted cheerfully as she began to think to herself. 'Wow, with these deliveries it will be hard to sort the bentous. And then you've got people coming in here and ordering all of these crazy things. Oh well, guess you have to do what you have to do,' the woman thought to herself.

"Um ma'am?" the red head questioned snapping her out of her revelry.

'Now that I'm thinking about it, how did things come to this?' a young woman thought to herself as her mauve colored eyes shot wide open in shock, and her mouth hung agape.

"Um ma'am, could you please hurry up? It's taking you a really long time," the red haired young man questioned before he was smacked in the head with his bentou box and the woman stormed past him.

"I can't take this anymore!" she exclaimed as she stormed past the delivery man who shouted something about still needing her to sign. A few minutes later she walked in through her front door of an abandoned arcade wearing a red and gold shirt corset with a plunging neckline, a long red jacket with puffy shoulders, and black gloves. She also wore a pair of baggy black pants, and a pair of red boots. He face also adopted four red marks, two on her forehead, and two on her cheeks. As she stalked past several machines she pulled out a bento box from her bag and set it on the floor in front of three mice wearing lab coats. "Here, have at it," she stated dejectedly as she pulled out her own bento box and began to devour the contents with gusto. While she and her mice compatriots began to eat she started to mutter something underneath her breath.

"I'm sorry Mara-sama, but we didn't get that," one of the mice stated with a concerned look evident in his eyes as he stopped eating.

"Idiots!" Mara snapped with a growl as folded her arms over her chest and huffed indignantly. "I'm a first class unlimited demon! So why do I have to work at a convenience store making 1020 yen and hour!? And I work from midnight to six o'clock!"

"Well that was definitely an improvement over 850," one of the mice commented.

"Right, and the owner says I'm very promising," Mara stated somehow forgetting about her tirade on the injustice of it all. "He even said he could leave the store to me," Mara stated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hurray Mara-sama, hurray," the mice cheered as the pulled out ceremonial fans and began to wave them. "Please continue to deliver more delicious bentous from now own too!" the mice continued to cheer as Mara chuckled to herself.

"Of course!" Mara stated before her eyes widened, "Wait a minute! No!" Mara swiped at the rodents and glared at them for a minute. "I was just asking how it came to this! This isn't about bentou boxes, this is about my dignity!" Mara snapped as she raised a fist vehemently to the rodents.

"Well if you would allow me to point out the fact that everyone one of your plans fail, I think we could understand why you have to work at a convenience store," one of the mice stated before he received a death glare from Mara and he quickly changed his statement. "No it's because of our inadequacy that you fail!" the mouse cried out trying to ward off Mara's fury.

"Right!" Mara growled.

"Well in that case I think we should go back to the Netherworld and restock," one of the other mice humbly suggested.

"Are you kidding me!" Mara snapped again, "If we went back now I'd be humiliated! Not to mention what she might do to me!"

"Do you mean Hild-sama?" one of the mice questioned darkly.

"Don't even say her name! It gives me the creeps!" Mara stated as shivered slightly and closed her eyes.

"My, my, Mara," a young voice sounded from behind the older woman, "So is the part time job fun?"

"Actually yes," Mara stated with her eyes still closed, "I'm even about to become the store manager!" Suddenly Mara recognized the voice that had chimed in from behind her and her eyes shot open to see a bronze skinned young woman wearing a pink tank top and shorts with matching purple trim. Her hair was snow white and she had three star shaped red markings adorning her face.

"Aw, that's great! I too want to try a bentou box warmed by you Mara," the young woman stated dreamily as she clasped her hands together and rubbed them against her cheeks.

"H-H-Hild-sama!?" Mara shouted loud enough to make the foundations of the building shake. "I'm sooo sorry about my failure," Mara stated as she bowed deeply along with the rodents.

"Just what I expected of you Mara, you were completely oblivious of my presence until it was too late," Hild said with a smile as she munched on a bentou box. "My these bentou boxes are good!"

"Please Hild-sama, please forgive me for my terrible performance," Mara begged.

"Well at least tell me that our shares have increased somewhat," Hild stated as she continued to munch on the contents of the box.

"Um," was Mara's only response as she visibly paled.

"Well let me ask you this, is okay if the goddess race dominates us?" Hild questioned as she hovered over to Mara.

"Of course not!" Mara exclaimed as her eyes went wide.

"Well then why don't you show them your true power, I'm sure that you could defeat goddess without a problem," Hild stated with a smirk.

Hild's comments caused Mara to regain some of herself confidence. "Of course Hild-sama!" Mara shouted as she pumped a fist into the air, "I'll definitely get them!" With that said Mara sped out of the arcade determined to get even.

**To be continued**

**Next Episode: Chance Meeting in the Rain**

Author's Note: Alright! Chapter one is down and chapter two is coming next! Anyway, **please review, and feel free to flame!**

**Honorifics-**

**Sama- used for a lord, president, or someone of high status**

**San- Like Mr. or Mrs., Miss, Ms.**

**Chan- term of endearment and closeness**

**Kun- same as chan**


	2. Chance Meeting in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Oh! My Goddess…no lawsuits please.

**The Demoness and Me**

**Episode 2: Chance Meeting in the Rain**

"Come now Stoppable-san, you must focus," instructed an elderly man, wearing a long red robe with gold trim, as he ran a hand through his long grey beard. He was currently watching Ron, who was dressed in white gi, duck and block a young Japanese woman's, who was also dressed in a white gi, quick and timed strikes. "You must go on the offensive at some point Stoppable-san." Looking around the dojo Sensei noted that the wood on the floors could use a polish, the black mats could use a good wash, and the bamboo wood walls could stand to be varnished again. 'Instead of push ups I might have Ron do a few chores the next time he shows up late,' Sensei thought to himself with a chuckle.

'I know, I know,' Ron groused within the confines of his own mind, 'But Yori's really good, and she has been training a lot longer then me.' Truth be told if sensei had allowed him to use his mystical monkey powers this fight would have since been finished. Unfortunately Sensei had dictated that he wanted a fair sparring match. 'So much for fair,' Ron thought sarcastically as he narrowly avoided his head getting knocked off of his shoulders by a lighting quick kick from Yori.

"Come on Ron-kun, otherwise we'll never get done with training. Don't you remember the deal you made with Sensei? You have to best me in order for us to get the day off," Yori whispered with a pleading look in her eyes, "And if that happens Hiro-kun and me will have to wait to go out. I know you know how much Hiro-kun hates to wait." With that she launched a furious wave of punches and chops that Ron could only block with no hope for any kind of a counter attack.

"Easier said then done Yori, easier said than done. Why don't you just let me win?" Ron whispered back. "Because that would be unfair to you," Yori whispered back.

After blocking another of Yori's kicks with his wrist, Ron tried to strike back with a round house kick of his own. Unfortunately Yori easily dodged the attack and countered by hitting Ron in the stomach with an open palm strike. The attack caused Ron to reel slightly as he gasped for air while ducking under another one of Yori's punches. 'Okay Stoppable you have to do something quick otherwise you're going to have to do another round of sparring,' Ron thought to himself as he tried to formulate a plan while dodging Yori's attacks.

"You have three minutes left," Sensei stated from the side lines as he continued to watch on with a disapproving shake of his head.

'Got to make this quick Stoppable! Come on, think, think….that's it!' Ron said with a diabolical grin. "Hey Yori," he whispered as he blocked another punch, "Your hair looks really pretty when you wear it like that." Now normally this compliment would cause to the girl to become flustered and then Ron would be able to catch her off guard. Today was another story however.

"Nice try Ron-kun, but I won't fall for that American style trick again," Yori stated with a smirk as she launched another wave of assorted punches and kicks at the baffled Ron.

"Well that didn't work out too well. Okay time for plan b," Ron mumbled under his breath as he ducked under a round house kick. 'Okay, well here goes nothing…man this is going to hurt. But that Japanese Bueno Nacho is worth it!' Ron thought to himself as he took one of Yori's punches to the gut. The force of the blow caused him to wheeze but he quickly regained his bearings and caught Yori's wrist with his hands. While the young woman struggled against Ron's firm grip but in the end it was a futile attempt as Ron flipped her over his back and out of the sparring ring.

"Very good Stoppable-san, you've learned a very important lesson to day," Sensei stated with a chuckle as he walked over to the pair.

"And what would that be Sensei?" Ron questioned as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, "How to take a punch in the gut? Sorry to break it to ya' but I've been doing that with ease for the past three years."

Sensei could only chuckle in response to Ron's comments. "No, no, Stoppable-san nothing like that," Sensei stated after he composed himself, "What I was going to say is that you learned how to make an opening for yourself. Sometimes pain is unavoidable if you wish to obtain victory in the end. However do not misunderstand, sometimes it is wiser to flee then it is to fight. But the ultimate rule of any martial art is to avoid conflict by any means possible."

"Rrrright, gotcha Sensei," Ron stated with a wink and then winced, "I still think I'm going to need an ice pack though."

Sensei chuckled again as he, Ron, and Yori bowed to each other. "Well then, I did promise to give you three the day off so go out and have some fun," Sensei instructed with a wave of his hand as he walked out of the dojo doors and down the hall.

"Well Ron-kun lets get ready to go," Yori said as she smiled at Ron.

"Easy for you to say, I don't think you just had six of your ribs broken by a single punch," Ron moaned as he tried to move his arms while they walked.

Yori chuckled into her hand and said, "You and your witty American style jokes. Anyway, let's get going before Hiro-kun leaves without us."

"Let him go," Ron said with a wave of his hand, "It's going to take me sometime, and besides we can take the old motorcycle he gave me."

After walking through the Zen garden they approached an ancient Japanese style castle that now served as the student dormitory. Ron could never seem to get over the beauty of the old building with its slightly off white brick walls, and the bright red tiles that seemed to glow when the morning sun struck them at the right angles. As they walked inside the dorm Ron noted that someone had recently been punished by having to wax the wood floors and clean the white walls.

All the while Yori was considering Ron's offer as he hummed an off beat tune. While Ron was not the best driver Yori knew, not to mention that the motorcycle was just about on it's last leg, the chance to be in such close proximity to her crush was enough of a reason for her to agree. "It would be my honor Ron-kun, but you should still try to hurry up," Yori instructed as they both turned down one of the halls of student dormitory.

"Alright, alright," Ron groused, "I'll hurry, but you're really cramping the Ron man's style. You know I like to be fashionably tardy."

"Yes Ron-kun, I know all too well. That's why you had to do 150 push ups this morning before our sparring match," Yori jabbed as she turned down the hall and went towards the girl's section of the dormitory.

"Ouch," Ron said with a wince, "Way to hit the below the belt Yori." Ron could swear he heard the young woman giggle but he couldn't be sure due to the fact that she had entered her room. Continuing on his way Ron winced with each step he took. 'How hard did Yori hit me?' Ron thought to himself as he clutched his aching stomach.

After a minute Ron final arrived at his room and slid the door open to reveal Rufus in a Zen meditative state sitting on his obi table. "So I take it you're going to be training with Sensei in a minute?" Ron inquired as he threw off his gi and walked over to the bathroom. Rufus merely chirped in response as he continued to meditate.

Staring at himself in the full size bathroom mirror Ron realized that he had chiseled off most of his extra body fat, well aside from a little pouch under his navel but no one would really notice that. Even so he had to admit that his body was looking nicely toned, and he had buffed up considerably. However he was still only five foot eight which troubled him at times, especially when the six foot Hirotaka would make a few snide remarks and jabs about it.

"Oh well, guess you can't win 'em all," Ron said with a sigh as he grabbed a wash cloth and hopped into his shower. Turing the water to a near lukewarm setting room lathered up his wash cloth and began to scrub under his arms, all the while humming the Fearless Ferret theme song.

After his shower Ron tried to decide what to wear for his night out on the town. "Hmmm, let's see. Do I want to wear the green hockey jersey, the red hockey jersey, or the blue hockey jersey?" Ron asked himself as his heart boxers clad form stood in front of his rather small closet tapping his finger on his chin pensively.

"Red," Rufus chirped as he finished his meditation and scampered on top of his human's shoulder.

"Well can't argue with you buddy, so red it is," Ron said as he snatched a familiar slightly worn red hockey jersey off the hanger along with a pair of slight ripped and worn baggy blue jeans, and a long sleeve black undershirt. After getting dressed Ron quickly brushed his hair in the mirror and put on his black leather motorcycle jacket, courtesy of Yori from last Christmas, and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. Both he and Rufus left for their respective appointments as they parted ways at the entrance.

"Well see ya' later buddy," Ron stated as the naked mole rat bowed deeply and then scampered off through the Zen garden toward the dojo.

"Hurry up Ron-kun!" Yori shouted from behind Ron who turned around to see her standing next to his slightly rusted 97' red Suzuki Katana. She was dressed in her usual school girl outfit, but had filled it out even more over the course of the year. Ron could hardly keep his eyes from looking down at toned thighs as he made his way over with a goofy grin on his face.

"So you ready to go?" Ron inquired as he grabbed two helmets, one red and the other blue, and handed the blue one to Yori who graciously accepted it. 

"Yes, Ron-kun," Yori said with a sweet smile as she slipped the helmet onto her head and flipped the visor up to re-reveal and draw emphasis to her beautiful dark chocolate eyes. Ron found himself momentarily entranced by her eyes as his chocolate brown orbs locked with hers. However the moment was soon broken by a loud "Ahem" off to the side of the pair.

"Well when you two are done ogling each other I would like to grab a bite that doesn't require super ninja speed," Hirotaka stated as he put on his own red helmet and flipped the visor down. Hirotaka was currently donning the same outfit he had worn when he came as an exchange student, but had upgraded his bike to a navy blue 2000 Yamaha YZF-R6.

"Whatever toilet boy, glad to see you decided to wait for us," Ron said as he stuck his tongue out at Hirotaka earning him a scowl that could only be seen in Hirotaka's eyes. Ron and Yori chuckled at the memory of how Hirotaka and Ron had made a friendly wager regarding a sparring match that the entire school had come to witness. The wager consisted of whoever lost having to clean the other one's toilet for a week. Of course Ron couldn't use his mystical monkey powers, but even so he still managed to defeat Hirotaka by accidentally tripping on the mat, pulling down Hirotaka's pants, and pushing him out of the ring.

"You got lucky Stoppable, next time it will be you who'll be cleaning my toilet and you who will be the one to be humiliated!" Hirotaka shot back as Ron put on his helmet and hopped on his bike with Yori in toe.

"Right!" Ron hollered back in response as he started up his bike and felt Yori wrap her arms around his stomach and pull herself closer to his back. Feeling Yori this close made Ron blush so much that his head have just been an extension of his helmet, and the feeling of her size c(ahem) assets on his back stirred his primal urges. 'Focus Stoppable, just focus,' Ron thought to himself as he revved up the engine and speed down the rocky pathway toward the rickety wooden bridge.

Yori's actions weren't just apparent to Ron however, Hirotaka had been watching with a jealous eye as well. 'Well I guess I shouldn't have really expected anything different,' he thought to himself as he followed after Ron, 'I mean she probably still thinks of me as nothing more than a friend. On top of that Ron-kun is now a good friend of mine, and I know he would never hurt her…but that doesn't make me feel any better.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your plan is going to work?" Hild asked as she sat perched atop a telephone pole with a bored expression on her beautiful face as she flicked a spec of dirt off of her shoulder.

"It's guaranteed Hild-sama! I am a first class demon after all, and I should definitely be able to take down one or two goddess with ease," Mara stated as she pumped her fist victoriously while hanging from one of the metal bars attached to the telephone pole.

"Well then, get to it," Hild stated with a smirk as Mara nodded. "This should prove to be interesting," Hild stated as she chuckled into her hand as she disappeared.

"Alright! Let's go, Amplifier, Senbei! We've got a job to do!" Mara barked as two creatures appeared out of nowhere. On was a red octopus looking demon, and the other was a fairy sized man wearing a green matador style jacket, pink scarf, white dress shirt, and black pants. His hair was platinum blond, and his eyes were a light shade of blue.

"Alright let's go!" Mara barked again as she stared down at the house, which was an old two story Japanese style house with a large wall around it.

"Just leave it to me!" Senbei stated with a twirl, "It's show time!" With that said Mara flew down to the front entrance and stood before the entrance way when a short red and tan color robot wearing a black musketeer style hat approached her with a staff in its hand.

"Huh?" Mara questioned as her mouth hung agape. Suddenly she found her self forcefully evicted down the stairs, as she tumbled down each one. "It's been so long that I forgot about that," Mara stated as her eyes rolled around in her head before she shook her self furiously and got up while pumping a fist. "Well I won't give up!" Mara stated as she stood up and began to walk toward the stairs before she saw a bizarre group of men approaching her.

"Wow, Japanese tradition is great!" a balding man with a red electric guitar around his neck , and a pair of sunglasses stated.

"Oh wow! What is this?" asked another with large thick glasses while holding Mara's octopus in his hands with a look of concern etched across his features.

"Hey that's my Amplifier!" Mara shouted as she stalked up to the men with a scowl on her face.

"Oh crap! It's an octopus, a devil fish!" the man with the guitar stated with a look of shock on his face.

"Wait a minute that's mine!" Mara snapped again with a pleading look in her eyes as she balled up her fist and hug them to her chest. "Give it back!" she stated before the men's eyes went wide again.

"Oh no!" all of the men shouted in unison, "A devil fish's owner is a demon!" With that they pulled out on amp and some more instruments and the one who held the octopus pulled out a microphone.

"Are you ready Rodeny?" the bald man asked the man with the glasses as he started strumming a few chords.

"Let's go Pete!" the one with the glasses signaled as the bald man began swing his arm like a windmill and started strumming a few random chords. "Oh Demon!" the man with the glasses began to sing as Mara's eyes went wide and her mouth hung agape.

'This is not my day,' Mara thought as she began to dance involuntarily and let out a pained cry in agony. "Stop it!" Mara snapped as she regained enough composer to smash the guitar in the bald man's hands and then tumbled over the rest of them falling flat on her face on the dirty sidewalk. The men fled taking her octopus with them.

"Those guys," Mara hissed underneath her breath, "I guess I have no choice but to rely on Senbei now!" With that she looked up to see Senbei hovering neck to her face doing a pelvic thrust.

"Don't worry Mara-sama, they'll never be able to stand against me!" Senbei stated arrogantly as he smiled broadly revealing his pearly whites to the world.

"Alright Senbei, I'm counting on you! Our target is that girl," Mara stated as she shot up and ran to the side of the house and hid crouched over behind the bamboo fence. The two of them stared at beautiful young woman wearing a long tan colored jacket and a peach colored dress. Her long flowing light brown hair off set her gorgeous deep blue eyes magnificently; this was nothing to say of her cheerful personality which seemed to simply exude itself from her. She also had similar markings on her face as Mara, three to be exact and all were blue.

"Alright, bad luck powers activate," Senbei shouted as a strong breeze whipped through carrying with it the pollen from the surrounding flowers. Getting a whiff of the pollen caused Senbei's allergies to flare up and he sneezed loudly shouting "Shakkin!" This in turn caused a silver kettle to fall on Mara's head nearly knocking her unconscious.

"What the heck!" Mara snapped as she clutched her head in pain. "You're supposed to be aiming at her not me!" Mara snapped

"Sorry,sorry, sorry, it's just my allergies flaring up!" Senbei cried in his defense as he sneezed again, this time causing a large silver pan to fall on Mara's head knocking her to the ground. Senbei continued to sneeze and Mara waited for the inevitable. Fortunately no pots or tea pots feel on her head this time.

"Argh! Traitor!" Mara snapped as she regained consciousness, "You're with them aren't you!?"

"No, no, not at all!" Senbei cried out as he held a small tissue to his nose, "But that's not important right now, because it's behind you!"

"Huh?" Mara questioned as she raised an eyebrow in confusion as she turned around to see a familiar robot. "Oh crap." Two loud explosions could be heard, and two giant clouds of black smog formed right beside the house Mara had been spying on.

"Ma-chan, Ma-chan," Hild stated in a tisk tisk tone of voice as she watched the demoness botch attempt after attempt at getting the goddess from atop an adjacent roof. "Well I guess it can't be helped," Hild said with a sigh as she disappeared again.

A few minutes later Mara sat perched atop the houses roof clutching the television antenna; her cloths partially charred and her face covered in soot. "This is ridiculous!" she snapped as she clutched the antenna with all her might while breathing in ragged breaths, "That's the last time I rely on them…but I have nothing let either." That's when she noticed strange looking pot with an odd face on it.

"The Pot of Heresy?" Mara questioned as she picked up the pink and tan object in her hands and examined it. "But what is it doing here?" she questioned with a concerned look on her face before she realized the opportunity she had. "Whatever, I've got this chance and I'm going to take it!" she snapped with an evil grin on her face as she clutched the pot in her hands by its handels. It was also at this time that she noticed a young man leaving the house. His hair was jet black and long, his face seemed to have a genuine innocence about it, and his light brown eyes seemed to be perpetually cheerful. He wore a black leather jacket, white long sleeve tee-shirt, and a pair of loose fitting (but not baggy) blue jeans.

"I'll be going," he stated as he turned around and waved at someone in the door. That was when Mara heard the young woman's voice.

"Do you know what time you'll be back?" she inquired.

"It shouldn't take me that long," the young man responded. 'This is perfect!' Mara thought to herself with a grin as she leapt from off the roof and landed on the cobble stone walk way in front of the young man and the young woman. "Mara!" she gasped in shock as Mara began to chuckle.

"Haha, Belldandy here it comes!" Mara stated as she pulled her arm back and launched the pot at Belldandy.

"Belldandy!" the young man shouted as he dove in front of her and took the pot to the chest causing him crash onto the ground in pain.

"Kechii are you okay!?" Belldandy cried out as she began to run over to check on him until she heard Mara continue to chuckle.

"I knew the idiot would do that!" Mara snapped as she pointed to the pot behind Belldandy sitting in the house releasing a purple gas. "Now I'm going to split your personality Belldandy!" Mara shouted victoriously.

"Belldandy!" Kechii cried out in vain as the a purple fog enveloped the house hiding her from view.

"Finally victory is mineee?" Mara questioned as she saw Belldandy standing in the doorway with the same innocent smile she always had. "What the!?" Mara snapped as she gawked at the scene before her in disbelief.

"Idiot, Belldandy isn't a half goddess, half demon like me," a bronze skinned woman wearing a violet top with black trim and a matching skirt stated as she hovered on an old broom. Her long snow white hair cascaded down her back partially covering her left eye. She too had similar markings as Mara and Belldandy on her beautiful slender face. "Belldandy doesn't have a personality that can be switched," the young woman stated simply.

"What are you saying Urd!" Mara snapped.

"I'm saying that you failed," Urd stated plainly with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh yeah! I've always wanted to say this to you, you're a failure as a demon."

Hearing such terrible things from her best friend caused Mara to simply gawk in disbelief for a moment before she tried to regain her bearings. "Hey how can you say something like that!?" Mara snapped with tears starting to form in the corners of her mauve colored eyes. "First of all I'm a first class unlimited demon!" Mara claimed in her defense as she rose a fist to her chest, "My subordinates admire me, and I'm going to be that manager of a convenience store pretty soon. The hour pay is 1020 yen." By now tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was sniffling as she stuttered her last lines, "Telling me I have no talent is, is, is."

"Hey don't cry," Urd tried to tell her before the young woman turned on her heels and fled sobbing her eyes out. To say Urd was shocked would be an understatement, she simply thought her friend would take the criticism and try better next time. This reaction was not what she had planned on at all, and she began to feel really guilty.

"Hey Mara wait!" Belldandy cried out as she tried to follow after her. She hated to see any of her friends in pain, even ones that tried to destroy her relationship with Kechii. As she tried to give chase she was stopped by Kechii putting a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she could see him shake his head and she reluctantly gave up chasing after her friend.

"What kind of reaction was that Ma-chan?" Hild questioned with a look of concern on her face as she sat atop her perch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside of Bueno Naco in Tokyo-**

"Man I'm stuffed!" Ron stated cheerfully as he patted his full stomach.

"Glad to hear it, but I think I'm going to be sick after watching you eat all six of those Grande Size Naco meals," Hirotaka stated as he put and hand to his mouth to keep himself from throwing up.

"I must agree Ron-kun, six was awfully excessive," Yori stated, her face still retaining a slightly green hue about it.

"Awww, you guys know the Ron man doesn't know the meaning of the word excessive," Ron stated with a light chuckle as they began walking down the busy streets towards the motorcycles.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't start crying while you were telling the cashier your order," Hirotaka said with a sigh as he pulled out a stick of gum from his jacket pocket. Fortunately for him he missed the death glare Yori gave him due to his comment.

"I guess," Ron stated with a solemn shrug, "I mean it has almost been a year, and there's no point in living in the past if I can avoid it."

"Now that's what I want to hear," Hirotaka stated giving Ron a friendly pat on the back. "Besides there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Speaking of fish," Yori chimed in, "I think it's about to rain." With that the group stuck their hands out simultaneously and waited for a drop to fall on their hands. After less then two seconds the felt the inklings of a drizzle and decided to get to the motorcycles as quick as possible.

As they ran for the bikes Ron ran head on into a distraught blond, who was too busy crying into her hands to notice the young man heading directly toward her. "Watch out!" Ron shouted as he tried to stop, but only ended up sliding into her causing them both to fall onto the hard sidewalk.

"Owww," the both moaned as the same time as they opened their eyes slowly while clutching their aching heads.

"Sorry about that," Ron apologized sheepishly with a goofy grin as looked up into the woman's mauve colored eyes. 'Wow, she has some nice eyes,' Ron thought to himself in a dream like manner.

"Forget your apology," the woman mumbled, "Just move your hand." It was then that Ron noticed that his hand wasn't on the ground, but was in fact cupping the woman's well endowed chest.

"Ahhh!" was Ron's shrill cry as he released the woman and hopped to his feet. "I am so sorry!" Ron apologized as he bowed deeply in apology.

"Whatever," the woman mumbled as she stifled a sniffle and brushed past him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ron inquired as he watched the woman walk off with her fist balled up.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped back as she pushed past everyone who got in her way.

"Ron-kun are you coming? It's about to rain!" Yori cried out from behind him.

'I wonder what's wrong with her?' Ron thought to himself as he watched the woman's fleeting form. 'Well as the saying goes a good deed never goes unpunished,' Ron thought himself with shrug as he ran to catch up with Yori and Hirotaka.

A few minutes later, as they sped on their way home, Ron saw the same young woman sitting on an old bridge with her legs dangling over getting soaked in the pouring rain. It was also at this time when the thunder and lightning decided to make their appearance.

"I can't just leave her out there like that, she needs help," Ron mumbled to himself before he rode up on Hirotaka's side and signaled for him to pull over. As soon as the two stopped Hirotaka stomped over to Ron enraged.

"What are we stopping for!?" he snapped as he glared at Ron who simply ignored him.

"Give me your extra helmet and take Yori home," Ron dictated as he waited for a shocked Hirotaka to retrieve the helmet. When Hirtoaka came back and handed him the forest green helmet he regarded him with a look of puzzlement in his eyes. "I saw someone back there out in the rain, they look like they needed some help," Ron hollered over the sound of the thunder. Hirotaka hesitantly nodded after a moment and Yori simply looked at him for a moment before she too hesitantly nodded.

"Just make sure you get home, okay?" Yori stated with a look of concern evident in her eyes as she and Hirotaka hopped on his bike. Ron simply nodded in response as he walked back over to his bike and sped back to the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess I really am useless," Mara whispered to herself as she sat looking down into the water bellow the old stone bridge she was sitting on. 'I probably look like a drowned rat too,' Mara thought to herself as she sniffled and choked back another fit of sobs.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice chimed in from behind her and she turned to see the same guy that she had just had a head on collision with a few minutes ago.

"I'm fine," she tried to snap, although it came out sounding like a mumble.

"If you stay out here your going to catch cold you know, and while I don't know about you getting cold to me is the worst thing imaginable," the young man stated as he stood over her.

"Just leave me alone," she mumbled again as she began kicking her legs back and forth.

"Sorry can't do that," the young man stated as he took a seat next to her and handed her a helmet. "Look, you don't have to tell me what's wrong but at least let me take you home so that you can get out of the rain," Ron asked pleadingly. "Besides if you're going to brood why not do it over some food in your own home?" With that he stretched out his hand to reveal a forest green helmet which he was holding in such a way as to avoid getting it wet on the inside.

The woman looked up and regarded Ron with a look of puzzlement in her eyes. "Why do you want to help me so badly?" she asked as she took the helmet with a bit of hesitation.

"Well to be honest I don't like to see other people in pain, I guess I'm just a big softy," Ron stated with a chuckle. "Anyway, what do you say we get going? In fact if you're hungry we can get something to eat as well," Ron offered as helped got up and extended a hand.

"I don't need," Mara stated as she started to protest until she heard her stomach mumble a deep growl which caused her the blush from ear to ear. "Okay, but it better taste good," she mumbled as she took Ron's out stretched hand and pulled herself up onto her feet.

"Not to worry I know the perfect place," Ron said with a wink as he guided Mara over to his Suzuki and started it up. Mara was determined not to latch onto the young man's waist as she folded her arms over her chest and scoffed, but as soon as he pulled out she shouted a terrified cry as she almost flew off the bike. She decided to rethink her decision as she latched onto Ron's waist and pulled her self close for a more support. Meanwhile Ron was struggling not to lose control of his bike as he felt the woman mash her well endowed chest into his back.

'Focus Stoppable, you've got to focus,' Ron thought to himself as they sped toward a "good place to eat".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh wow! This stuff is great!" Mara cried out as she bit into her Naco.

"Yep! I knew you'd like Bueno Nacho," Ron stated with a smug smile on his face. While he watched Mara down her meal with gusto he recalled the looked on the cashiers face when he saw him walk back in. It was a look of wonder mixed with terror. Of course Ron and Mara were oblivious to this as she placed her order. They also didn't notice the cashier eye the crazy outfit Mara was wearing.

"Mhmm, this is definitely better then those bentou boxes at the convenience store," Mira cried out happily as she continued to down her meal.

"You work at a convenience store?" Ron asked as he sipped his soda.

"Yeah it's actually a block down from here, and I'm about to be promoted to manager too," Mara stated as she stopped eating and began to sniffle as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Ron shouted as he rushed over to her side. "Why are you crying that's great news!" Ron stated as he massaged her back and she began to hiccup.

"It's nothing," Mara said shaking it off, due in no small part to Ron's comforting. "Whatever, let's get going." Mara stated as she stood up and collected her garbage before dumping it the garbage can and heading outside toward the motorcycle.

"That was weird," Ron said to himself as he blinked a few times before he got up and went outside. Starting up his bike again he noticed that it was actually raining harder then before. 'I'll never make it home in this weather,' Ron thought to himself as he sped toward the location Mara had indicated. A few minutes later they arrived at an old abandoned building in the middle of nowhere.

"This is where you live!?" Ron cried out incredulously.

Mara simply nodded in response not understanding what was wrong with her choice of lodgings.

"Ummm, wait a minute I never got your name," Ron stated as he extended his hand in courtesy. "My name is Ron Stoppable, and you?" Ron asked as Mara hesitantly took his hand and he shook it lightly.

"Umm, my name is Mara and I'm a first," she started with a sincere smile before her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was about to say. Of course most of the time she could careless about whether or not someone knew she was a demon, but she determined that this guy was too nice (despite the fact that she hated it) to go scarring off. Who knows she might've need his assistance again at some point.

"First what?" Ron inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing!" Mara stated with a chuckle, "It's nothing important."

"Um, okay?" was Ron's response as he tried to figure out what she might be hiding. "Well Mara this isn't really a suitable place for you to be staying, is it that you lost your home or something? Is that why you're staying here?" Ron inquired.

"No, I've got plenty of money now that I've gotten my raise. But why do you ask?" Mara asked as she eyed Ron with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Um, never mind," Ron stated with a nervous chuckle and a goofy grin. "Why don't I take you to a hotel or something, I think I have enough money to put you up for the night," Ron stated as he hopped back on to his motorcycle and started it up while putting on his helmet.

Mara was about to protest when she realized that Hild might be waiting for her down in the arcade. After her embarrassing display she couldn't stand to face Hild again, so maybe staying at a hotel for one night might work in her best interest. Mara quickly snatched up the green helmet and strapped it on as Ron revved up the engine and sped out.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I have a feeling that she's not going to show up," Hild stated as she played golf with the mice down in the arcade. Putting one of the mice into a glass she pumped her arm with in the air with a broad grin on her face and shouted "Birdie! Yes!"

**Back to Ron and Mara**

"21,072.63 yen!?" Ron shouted indignantly as he slammed his hands on the counter and stared at the receptionist with a bewildered look in his eyes. 'Well there goes my chance of getting a room for the night,' Ron thought to himself as he dug out the last of his money from his frayed brown leather wallet.

Mara watched the exchange with slight interest as the woman handed Ron the room key to room 948. As Ron walked back over toward Mara she looked out the window to see that the storm still hadn't let up. While it was very uncommon for demons to be kind, that did not mean they were without honor. "Hey Stoppable-san, would you like to share a room?" Mara offered as she took the key.

Ron's eyes shot open in shock, but as soon as he looked out the window he knew that the alternative was no better. "Sure, and I guess I'll sleep on the couch seeing how as it's a suite," Ron responded as the walked over to the silver doors of the elevator and pushed the button. After waiting a few seconds the elevator in the middle was the first to ding so they shuffled in and pressed 9 and allowed the doors to close.

"I'm just wondering," Ron began earning an inquisitive stare from Mara, "Why are you willing to let me share a room with you? For all you know I could be sometime of criminal or something."

"Well if that was the case you would have acted when we where by the other building," Mara answered astutely as she watched the light indicating the floor go from three to four. "And besides, I can take care of myself," Mara huffed causing Ron to chuckle. "Is something funny?" Mara inquired as Ron shock his head no but kept a goofy grin on his face. "Whatever," Mara muttered as the elevator doors opened and they got off.

When they arrived at the room they noticed that someone had removed the couch and the chair. That is not to say there never was a couch or a chair, the marks in the floor clearly indicated that they had been there at one point. It just seemed as though somebody moved them.

"What the?" Ron questioned as he looked around the room, "I guess well have to ask for another room." With that he turned to open the door but found it locked. He tried for several minutes to open the door, but to no avail. 'What the heck is going on here?' Ron thought to himself as he went over to the phone in order to phone for help only to find that the line had been severed.

Meanwhile Mara was simply grinding her teeth due to the fact that she knew the place was inescapable. In fact she knew as soon as she found the bathroom door locked that Hild was at work. 'Is this my punishment?' Mara thought to herself with a scowl, 'Trapping me in the room with this boy? What could she possibly be planning that would call for that?' She then heard Ron yelp as he hopped off the floor and onto the bed as though his feet were on fire. "What happened?" Mara inquired as she approached the bed.

"I-I-I-I don't know," Ron stuttered, "One minute I was standing on the floor and then the next it felt like I was standing on burning hot coals! I think this place is haunted or something!"

Mara gritted her teeth even more at this as she balled her hand up into a fist. Just then her feet felt like they too were standing on flaming hot coals and she yelped and jumped into the bed with Ron. "That little!" Mara growled.

Meanwhile Hild was hovering outside of the widow with a devious smirk on her face. "So you've found yourself a little boyfriend have you Mara?" Hild said in a cheery tone of voice, "Well then allow me to help take your relationship to the next level! This is what you get for failing me and running!" With that she began to cackle into the night as the rain stopped and the stars shone brightly in the sky.

**To be continued**

**Next Episode: One Crazy Night, One Crazy Day**

**Author's Note: Well there you have it another chapter. As always please review and feel free to flame!**


End file.
